After Angel
by ShadowBobcat10
Summary: This is what happens around 10 years after the fanfiction written by SlimShady2015 and ShadowBobcat10, The World or Nothing. Angel has been living with her new adopted family with two older siblings and loving parents. On her birthday, Angel and her siblings go out to have some fun, only to discover that Angel's whole life up to that point was the calm before the storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's ShadowBobcat10. This time, I've got the end of the Angel World series originally written by SlimShady2015. I really suggest you wait till he's published all the fanfictions of the Angel World series before you read this one.**

 **The book in Angel World include:  
** **Angel in Wonderland ( s/11766052/1/Angel-in-wonderland)  
T** **he World or Nothing ( s/11767840/1/The-World-or-Nothing)  
** **Origins - the Prequel ( s/11767748/1/origins)**

 **Even if you decide to read this without reading the previous, I really hope you enjoy, and if you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask!**

* * *

 _Ten years after_ _The world or nothing_ _..._

I open my eyes and I'm greeted by Evanlyn, my oldest sister. She has long black hair and piercing green eyes.

"Wake up, sleepy head," she smiles, tickling me. I throw the pillow at her and get up.

"Fine. I was going to sleep in, since it is Saturday," I say, but shrug it off. I love my family, and that's all that really matters.

I change into an acceptable outfit, hiding my back. Oh, sometimes the scars hurt, and I remember flying, but that's all the past. I have Karen and Terry, my adopted parents, and that's all I need.

I walk down stairs only to find Chris, my older brother, hacking our Xbox One. Like seriously, he has to change everything. I've learned to stop expecting any of our computers to work the way they're supposed to.

"Hey, Ange," Chris called. "Now we don't have to pay for Live Gold!"

"Whatever," I whispered. "Are we going anywhere today?" I asked.

"Yeah, since it's your 'birthday' and all. So glad you came, sis." Chris said. He looked up from the TV. "Let's go to visit the Navy."

Just then, Karen walked into the room. "Happy birthday, Angel. I know Evan is driving you somewhere, but please don't do something crazy, like break the law," she gave Chris a meaningful glare, "but anyway, have fun!"

"Okay, Mom," Chris yelled. Thankfully, Evanlyn walked in.

"Are you ready, little Angel?" Evanlyn asked. The car keys jangled in her hand.

I looked at my mom, and I knew I was ready. For the first time, we could disappear for the whole weekend, just like Max and I used to. Oh, shit, I keep thinking about Max. She hurts so much more than I thought she would.

"Never better," I say. We go outside, get in the car, and Evanlyn drives us away, Chris explaining how we are going to get into a Navy base and "borrow" a stealth jet, if we have time after that.

And I can't stop thinking about Max. How I cruelly murdered her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it working? Oh my God!" Joseph Stallen IV yelled. "We did it! We figured it out!"

His mother smiled. "Now, your father's going to need to rest before you ask him any questions."

Joseph IV smiled. "Of course. But first, I need to find out what that wingless winged girl's up to." He viewed his satellite tracker, receiving the GPS coordinates of the subject's tracker. The School's decision to put trackers in their subjects greatly improved their work.

"Oh, the silly thing's in a Navy base. That's easy," Joseph IV muttered to himself. "Kern, Ashley, and Red, visit the Navy base, and capture the last remaining hybrid. My father will be proud of us."

"Yes sir," the three officers responded. Each led their own group to find that miserable beast. Joseph IV couldn't be prouder of the group he chose to restart the New Soviet Union, and he knew that with his father back, they would get that thing once and for all.

"Now, Joseph Stallen III, how are you doing?" Joseph IV asked his father.

* * *

 **Sorry it was such a short chapter, but it'll make sense, I hope. The next one's going to be short, too, but I hope you like it anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, it's Shadow with the next chapter of After Angel! This one's in Chris's point of view, with him doing bad things to please his favorite (and only) little sister. Oh, don't we all do this sometimes?**

* * *

Never thought a Navy base could look better than this. Well, time to steal a ship.

"Chris, are you sure this is okay?" Evanlyn asked. She always stuck to the safe side.

"Of course it'll be fine, Evan. We'll get back home before Sunday," I tell her.

"What if the Navy catches us?" Angel asked. Usually, Angel agreed with my crazy ideas, like the last time we hotwired a car.

"Ange, they won't catch us," I assured. "Remember when we tested my cloaking device.

She nodded. I could still see she was hesitant. But I did know what I was doing, and she trusted me.

Also, my boss had been waiting for me to check in. Couldn't do that with my parents and the girls looking over my shoulder.

We walked over to some submarines, and I immediately knew that was the one to ride.

"Over here, this one's the one!" I shouted. Evanlyn eyed me suspiciously.

"We're really going to steal a Navy submarine?"

I smiled. "Yeah! That's what we're here for. Hop in," I said, opening the hatch on top. _Wow, what a wonderful thing this submarine is._


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning to all overprotective parents and innocent children - this chapter contains drug abuse covered in a very negative light. We strongly suggest you don't do what Angel did and stay sober - it's for your own good!**

 **Good, now no one can say I didn't warn them. Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

"More drink. That always works, right Max?" I say. I take another shot, relishing the numbing felling. It only ever works if it has Vodka. And tonic, and gin, and a tad of beer, and rum, and a bit of meed, just 'cause. "Tee hee."

"Of course, my Angel. You're awesome," Max answered. "Can I have some?"

I handed her the glass, but held onto it. I had a feeling that would help.

I light yet another cigarette. Marlboro black non menthol, the only kind I could convince the CVS lady to give me. Really hard to mind control sanely while drinking. Whatever.

"Angel, it's okay. We love you," Gazzy said. I love my brother. Yeah, all of them are here. Nudge, Fang, and Iggy, all sitting with me. I love them to death.

Suddenly the door creaked open.

"Angel, what the Hell! Is that Vodka, and beer, and..." Chris exclaimed. I don't really know what he is doing here.

"Hey dude," I stammered. "Can you leave me in peace with my friends?" I gestured to Max and Fang, sitting on the bunk in my cabin.

"What?" Chris said, but then his face changed. "Angel, what's wrong?"

I looked at him funny. "What do you mean? I'm having all this fun... Oh, I feel sick."

I think I started to fall, but I think Chris caught me. "Sweet Ange, you're okay, everything's going to be alright-"

Boom! This huge sound rocked the submarine, or maybe it was just my glass clattering to the ground.

"Angel, wake up! We're under attack!" Chris screamed into my face.

"What..." I said, but then Chris was pushing me out of the room. I felt in a daze, as if I had one too many drinks.

"Let's go to the surface..." I think Chris said, but I think I started to lose consciousness by then. I don't really remember what happened next.


	5. Chapter 5

One hole in the American submarine, about 500 more if we want to sink it. Good thing that wasn't my plan.

"Are you ready to find the subject?" I asked my team.

"Yes sir," Kern said. The others nodded.

"Let's go!"

We gear up in scuba suits, and swim to the American submarine. Ashley's team finds the hole, and we go in.

"Remember, get the subject alive. But the rest of her followers, like always, are expendable. Don't hesitate to take them out.

I lead my team through the ship, putting explosives everywhere. We set the charges to two hours, so if we don't make it out, the U.S. Navy wouldn't find any sign of their ship.

"Sir, they're on deck!" a voice crackles on my radio. We rush up the stairs.

"Chris, 'sall fine," I hear when I get up on deck. There's a brown haired man holding the subject, and he had a gun.

"Get away from her!" The man shouted. Someone from Ashley's team fired at him and he fell, clutching his leg.

The subject suddenly stood up by herself. She had that same murderous look in her eyes that she did when she murdered my father.

"You piece of shit! You killed him!" she shouted, looking very defensive. "You killed my brother."

"No we didn't," I heard Ashley say though my earpiece and through my own ears. "We only got his leg." I wonder if this was Ashley's way of calming the subject.

Then something else entirely happened. "Shoot your brains out!" The subject yelled.

"Who do you think..." was all I could say before I picked up my gun and pointed it at my own head.

* * *

 **Did I go too far? SlimShady2015 says I didn't go too far, but compared to the other Angel World fanfictions, this is a walk in the park.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, kids, don't do what Angel did and stay sober - it's a lot more fun that way and none of this crazy stuff that's happening to her will happen to you!**

 **Enjoy chapter 6 :)**

* * *

"What's with this stupid headache," I moaned. I had this massive hangover, and it wouldn't go away. What did I do this time?

I look down at my arm and see an IV drip. I must have gotten in big trouble this time. Someone must have found out. I'll be fried alive!

I find that if I only move my eyes, my head didn't hurt as much. I looked around the room. There's a TV, another hospital bed that's empty, and a chair... except Max was sitting there, looking at me with sweet eyes. _I must be still drunk,_ I thought to myself. Except if I was, I wouldn't have had this massive hangover.

"Angel, you're not hallucinating," Max told me, but I knew it's in my head. Oh my God, was this Max's ghost?

"Max!" I croak, but my throat's dry and I wasn't sure if she heard me.

"I'm here to give you a message, even though God advised against it," she said. "First off, you need to know that no matter what you do, they won't kill you. They said your family is expendable to them."

I looked at Max straight in the face. "Max, I'm so sorry for what I did to you," I whispered. "I love you. you still know that, right?"

Max nodded. "I know you love me, and I love you too, my little Angel. And also, just so you know, nothing you ever do is unforgivable to God as long as you truly regret your transgressions- oh no my time is up. Remember my words"

Right as she said that she vanished into a puff of smoke and I started crying. Everything hurt so bad, my heart felt like it had been torn to pieces again. I sobbed, and cried myself to sleep, forgetting all about the hangover.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back in Chris's pov. I'd love to have a brother so faithful and willing to cover up all my mistakes, even if he was a Baptist. Well, SlimShady2016 is a Baptist, but I'm not.**

* * *

After the hospital fixed my leg up and I made sure Angel was alright, I headed to my office. The NSA office, that is.

Yeah, I know I'm only 17 years old, but the NSA was impressed by my hacking skills, so they hired me last year. And ruined my 16th birthday party, well, never mind that.

"Hello Christopher," my boss said. My boss always goes by full name.

"We were attacked, sir," I report. "I believe it was the New Soviet Union." Of course, we were attacked on a stolen Navy sub, and it blew up two hours after the attack with all the New Soviets on it, but I omitted this small detail.

"You saved her, right?" my boss asked. Of course, everything was about Angel. She was the last of Itex's experiments, an endangered species. It was my job to protect her and gather intelligence at the same time.

"Of course sir. Oh, can you do me a favor?" I asked. "Could you give the Navy another Ohio-Class Boomer? They're missing one."

My boss looked at me closely. "Did you perhaps destroy one?" he asked.

I stared at my feet. "Maybe. Technically, it was the New Soviet's fault. They put three hundred forty-seven tons of C4 on board."

"Be more careful next time. Those things are really expensive," my boss reminded me. "By the way, what were you doing on a Ohio-Class boomer anyway?"

"I was taking my sisters on a cruise, Navy style."


	8. Chapter 8

**The more I reread this fanfic, the more I hate Joseph Stallen IV. I also wished SlimShady2015 didn't pick such an insulting name. I didn't want to insult anyone when I wrote this. Oh well.**

* * *

Somehow I survived. They say I had a hole in my brain, but by using the same technology that brought my father back to life, I'm back. And I will take the wingless bird girl once and for all.

"Hey Red," I said to the only commander left after the submarine raid. "We need to plan another attack. Find the Subject's home and we'll raid it."

"Yes sir," Red answered, calling his troops.

Finally, we're going to capture the subject and unlock the secret of Immortality. I will be able to finish what my father could not, since he has been dead too long.

Sadly, he can only stay alive for a few hours, and then we'd have to find another body for him.

Just another reason to capture the subject. Ready to raid soon, I hope.

"Sir, we've found her home," Red shouted.

"Bring her back alive," I reminded him. "We need her to cooperate."

"Torcher chamber ready," my mother told me. We will break the will of the wingless girl, and we will become immortal, once and for all.

Suddenly my father entered the room. "I will assist in capturing that murdering bitch if it's the last thing I do," he vowed.

I nodded firmly. "Let's attack!" I commanded.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know great things just happened and Angel just got out of the hospital, but things had to get worse. They had to.**

* * *

I was released back home, and somehow Chris convinced the hospital to keep everything that happened here off record. Still, it is Monday already and we promised Karen we'd be back by Sunday night.

"What happened?" Karen asked, panicking about the bullet wound in Chris's leg. Thank God she doesn't know what I did.

Chris managed to shrug it off. "We got in a scuffle with these idiots, but we made it out alive," he said. Even though that was a lie, I believed him for a second.

He's eerily good at that.

"Okay," Karen finally decided. "Try to stay safe, next time."

Just then, an explosion rocked the house.

"What the Hell!" Evanlyn yelled, running out of her room. She was covered in ash, as if the explosion had happened in her room.

Karen started screaming. "Evan, what's happening? Let's get out of here! Let's get out!"

I looked at the Chris's phone on the table, wishing I could film this so when we went to the police they wouldn't think we were crazy.

And suddenly the phone was on, recording the craziness. I picked it up.

"You heard Karen, let's get out of here!" I screamed, heading out the front door.

I opened the door, leading Karen, and Chris, and finally shocked Evanlyn out. Thank God Terry was at work. I don't want this family to be torn apart either.

Just as I was about to head out the door, Joseph Stallen III dressed in all black grabbed me and put a bag over my head.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, follow, fav, ect!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter's sort of weird, but to understand this, you need to know that in the previous book, the World or Nothing, the flock, minus Angel, was killed by the New Soviet Union. I won't say how, to avoid spoilers.**

* * *

I wake up laying on the floor of a concrete room, surrounded by nothing but gray, gray floors, walls, ceiling, everything.

I don't remember drinking anything or sleeping, and usually knock out drugs don't produce hallucinations, but there was Fang, standing in front of me.

"Hi little Angel," he said, but his voice was strangely dead, and there wasn't any light in his eyes. I suddenly knew this wasn't a hallucination any more than Max's ghost was.

"What happened to you? And you don't have any thoughts..." I asked him, but I suddenly realized what happened to him.

"You're Joseph Stallen III," I said. "You brutally murdered my family. You are the biggest son of a bitch I've ever met."

Then his eyes became normal again, like they were before. "Angel, what's happening?"

I ran up and hugged him. "Fang, you're alive?"

"Come on, get out of here before the others come," he said. "Follow me."

I cling to his hand, and he led me to the back. "How did you survive, Fang?" I asked him at the door.

"I don't know how long this will last, so go," he opens the door.

"I love you, Fang," I whisper as I escape. And I don't stop crying until I reach the police station and called Karen.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter contains branding of a human, which is extremely disgusting and probably extremely painful. If you are squeamish, just be ready, or skip this chapter. At the bottom is all you need to know story wise.**

* * *

Unbeknownst to me, when Fang, or Joseph Stallen III, captured me, they stuck a tracker in my arm. Or maybe it's always been there, but this is the first time I've noticed it. Oh bother.

They captured me again, and Stallen III did not turn back into Fang, so I was stuck in the same concrete cell as last time. Until they moved me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked this guy named Gus. My voice sounded extremely weak, and wispy. He wasn't very friendly.

He and the other man Kevin unlocked a door to a room that looked and smelled like a hospital. Even after so many years, the antiseptic smell still made my skin crawl.

Kevin threw me onto the hospital bed and strapped my arms and legs down. I think they drugged me before they brought me here, since I had no strength what so ever.

"Hello, little Angel," Fang said as he entered the room. Except this wasn't Fang. This was Joseph Stallen III.

"You're brother has given me the strongest body yet - until I get you," Stallen III continued. "Once I unlock the secret to immortality, I'll be unstoppable, and the New Soviet Union will take over the world!"

I stared at his face hard, but no matter what I tried to do, he was impervious to mind control. Actually, maybe seeing Fang's face made me not really try.

Stallen III waved his hand and the TV behind him lit up, showing a video of me and the Flock.

If you've read the other books, you know exactly what the videos were playing.

It was as if there was a camera crew secretly following us as we ran from place to place, and finally were caught and killed one by one, except for me.

Then the burning started.

I was so intently staring at the bomb that vaporized my brother that I didn't notice it at first. But the odor hit me and I felt the pain, and it was Fang, branding me with hot metal in the shape of wings.

"Ah, stop, what are you doing, son of a bitch, stop!" I yelled, hearing myself scream "He's dead, I know what you're thinking. I saw him vaporized by the blast."

Fang moved on to my legs, and that hurt more than my hands.

"If you join us, I'll stop," Stallen III offered. "Just give up, and you'll know bliss."

"OH BITCH, STOP ALREADY," I yelped. I wished I could just die, even if I would go to Hell for sins. Then I thought, maybe, just maybe, I should just join them.

"All you have to do is surrender yourself to me," Stallen III whispered, studying the wing tattoo on my right hand and leg. "Surrender."

* * *

 **Most importantly, Fang shows Angel the video from The World or Nothing, and Angel comments on the part where Gazzy's being blown up (not really spoiler alert). This, plus the branding, makes Angel so depressed that she's ready to surrender. Now to the next chapter. **

**Don't forget to review, follow, fav, et cetera.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, more bad stuff had to happen. I almost feel sorry for this AU Angel. Almost. It was too much fun writing this to feel too bad.**

* * *

We went to eat, and Angel said she felt sick. It's been four hours and she hasn't come out of the bathroom. Karen and Evan already left, but I'm never leaving my little sister. Not after what happened to Raven.

I was four, and my sister and I were playing on the streets of New York. My real mother was working, and my father disappeared after Raven was born.

To make a long story short, a man who claimed he was named Jeb Batchelder killed her. Three days later, I ran away.

After twenty more minutes, I went into the women's restroom. Everyone was looking at me, but I couldn't find her. I couldn't find my little Ange!

There's only one place she could be. The New Soviet Union's base.

I found a random red truck and hotwired it. I'm not going to tell you exactly how, but I drove away to the address my boss told me was the home of the New Soviet Union.

It was an all concrete building, with barbed wire fence surrounding the compound. I called my boss.

"Hello, could you help me? Angel has been captured, and we need backup to scale the facility," I said quickly. "Oh, and bring them fast, because I think I've been spotted."

To men rushed from the nearest guard tower and grabbed me. "Hey, what're doing to me," I shouted at them. They didn't answer me.

A man with long black hair and dark brown eyes greeted me at the door. "You must be the one who killed my son," the man said.

"What have you done to Angel?" I yelled.

"Only what is best," he said, and diapered behind a heavy iron door. Fitting, since the original Soviet Union was the iron curtain.

The two big men pushed me into a concrete cell and I could only pray for my boss to believe my call for help. Then I heard her screams.

For a moment, they sounded exactly like Raven's screams, like old times. But I know Raven died by the hands of Jeb, so I used the screaming to focus on getting out.

That's not as easy as it sounds, but I can hack anything, and they made the mistake of using a biometric door. Not all that hard for me to get out.

I followed the screams to the iron door. Another biometric scanner awaited me, almost begging me to hack it. I got in, and saw a small fire in one corner, Angel strapped to a hospital bed, and the black haired man branding her.

"CHRIS!" she screamed. I leaped onto the man, knocking him to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, Raven is actually named after a really nice guy that I know, but since Raven's usually a girl's name, I decided that for this alternate universe twist, let's have a Raven! Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm going to admit I am a coward and a murdering bitch. Looking into Fang's face, hearing the Flock die one by one, feeling the hot metal burn me, I wanted to surrender. Thank God in his greatest glory that Chris came to save the day.

"CHRIS!" I screamed. Stallen III dropped the iron rod, stunned by Chris's appearance.

Chris leaped and knocked Stallen III over. I struggled in my restraints, trying to get out. Chris tosses me a knife out of nowhere as he struggles to keep Stallen III down. I cut away the ropes and run.

"Chris, come on!" I urged, and Chris tore after me.

The twists and turns of the compound were nothing compared to my need to escape. I wanted to run out, jump off the roof, and fly away, off into the distance. But I had no wings.

A woman walks out of some room, and I cry, "Claw your throat out!" Surprisingly, she does it.

Seeing her die gave me hope over Max's death, and I went into that room, picked up a random AR15, and shot every single person. In the face. Personally.

Moving on to the next room, a bunch of men tried to swarm me. I made quick work of them with my gun.

Every room, every person, done. That was, until I saw Chris.

"What in Hell? Angel!" he screamed over the sound of the gun. "Angel, stop killing these people for God's sake. What did they do to you, anyway...?" He looks down at my leg, where my heart shaped birthmark was.

"Holy Jesus Christ, son of God," he whispered. "Raven?"


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologize ahead of time for killing someone twice, even though the first time wasn't my fault. If by the end, you still don't know what I'm talking about, that's fine. You probably missed the World or Nothing ( s/11767840/1/The-World-or-Nothing), but that's okay. You can always read it after. **

* * *

That's her. Raven. But I thought Jeb had killed her, or did he? I couldn't really be sure, but I grabbed Angel towards me in held her there. At one point, I think there were even tears in my eyes.

"Angel, you're really Raven, my lost sister," I whispered. She looked at me funny.

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

I explained to her the circumstance of my sister's demise. When I told her about Jeb, Angel growled.

"That evil jerk. I hope he burns in Hell," she said.

"You okay, Angel?" I asked. She looked destroyed, her gown torn and the blood of her victims all over her.

"I'm sorry, Chris. I didn't mean all this killing," she told me.

Then the black haired man walked up to us. What an appropriate way to interrupt my hope. I pulled Angel's gun away from her and pointed the AR15 at the man.

"Get away from her, or I'll shoot you!" I yelled. The man started to back off.

"NO!" Angel yelled. "Don't kill Fang, please don't," she begged.

"Angel," I warned. "This is not your brother Fang. This is a ruthless psychopath who will stop at nothing to become immortal."

The man nodded to me. "That's Joseph Stallen III you're talking about, not me. I don't know how much longer I'll be in control, but Angel, I just want you to know that this is for the best."

"Wait, what?!" Angel screamed. "No!"

The man, Fang or Stallen III, pulled a gun out of his pocket, stuck it in his mouth, and pulled the trigger.


	15. Chapter 15

**This new power, I made it up. Well, it's not like this was the first time Angel gained a new power.**

* * *

"Wait, what?!" I screamed as an image of Fang blowing his own brains out filled my mind. "No!"

He pulled a gun out and shot himself in the mouth. Fang finally killed Joseph Stallen III by sacrificing himself.

"NO!" I screamed. "Not you, Fang. Not after I just got you back!" I started crying again, my brother Chris holding me gently. The world seemed to go dark just like the first time Fang committed suicide.

Somehow, and I still don't know exactly how, Fang's eyes opened.

"Angel?" he coughed, confused. "Angel, he's gone. I'm free again!"

"Wait, what?" Chris asked. "Do you have yet another power, Angel?"

"Fang!" I shouted, assaulting him with a big hug. I was so glad he was back, and the mother fucker Stallen III wasn't here at all. I could sense it.

Our problems weren't over yet.

 _How nice. You think you've won again._ I heard Joseph Stallen IV think as he walked up to us.

"I thought you were dead," I whispered. Somehow, I didn't know how this would end.

"Die you son of a bitch!" Fang yelled, shooting Stallen IV in the head with his pistol. The look of surprise was priceless as Stallen IV realized that the man he though was possessed by his father's spirit just killed him.

Chris's jaw dropped. "I think this is finished, right?" he asked.

"Let's go home," I agreed. "But don't say a word to Karen or Terry, alright?"

"Karen, Terry?" Fang questioned. "Who is everybody?"

"Oh," I had the nerve to laugh. "This is my new family."


	16. Chapter 16

**According to what SlimShady2015 tells me, Baptists don't approve of drinking alcohol. I think that's a very drab life, I meant alcohol is really bad for you and you shouldn't try it until you're 50. Okay, good, you can't sue me.**

 **Thank you DreamGirl1314 for faving the fanfic! This means the world to me :)**

* * *

"Angel?" Terry asked as we came home. He had a stern face and I got ready for the worse. The worse came.

Terry was holding my bottle of rum and an empty pack of cigarettes. _Oh, FUCK!_ I thought.

"Explain this, missy," he said. I sat down at the kitchen table and he put my stuff down.

"Um, well..." I start, but then Terry interrupts me.

"We spent all this time to raise you, and you betray yourself and all of us, your family, to this?" He scolds. "You know what?"

Chris stood up to Terry and whispered, _If you really knew what was best for all of us, you would just let this go. I have connections, remember?_ and Terry seemed scared. He got up and left.

"Ange, come," Chris said, putting his hands over my eyes. I hear Fang introducing himself to Terry and Karen. "I'm sorry your birthday didn't go the way we planned, but I hope this will make up."

He led me to our garage, and though I could see through Chris's eyes, I decided not to. Some things should be suspenseful.

"I pulled in a few favors from my boss at the NSA chief director Pollock and I got you a present," Chris said simply, turning on the garage lights and showed me the car of my dreams. A hot pink 1993 Mazda MX-5 Miata, which I quickly check and find that it has a turbo-charged 1.3 litre inline four under the hood.

I've wanted this car since Evanlyn taught me how to drive, but Karen always said it was a waste of money to get yet another car. "Chris, this is AMAZING!" I screamed in joy, turning to Chris and hugging him tightly.

"It's a manual, but you know how to drive that, right?" Chris jokes with me. I smile, get in the car, and find the keys on the seat.

"Where should we go?" I ask him. I just can't wait to test drive it.

Chris looks like he's ready for anything. "How about ice cream?" he suggests. "They give free waffle cones to birthday girls."

The drive was great, and after I was caught speeding a little, told a policeman to leave _with my mind,_ and finally arrived at the parking lot, we went to "Max's Creamery." I get chocolate and Chris gets something exotic, coconut almond topped with strawberries.

We talk and talk. Though I've loved Chris since I came into this family, we never got to just sit down and talk. He's always been on a computer doing his hacking stuff, and since last year, he's been working for the NSA. This was the first time I really got to get to know him.

"You know," he smiled, "we have a lot of catching up to do. I nodded.

Later, when we get back into my car, I remember Fang doesn't have a home. "Do you think Terry and Karen are okay with Fang staying with us?" I asked Chris.

"I guess we have to find out sooner or later," Chris just smirks. But that doesn't ruin my mood. Nothing can.

* * *

 **This concludes our story. Hoped you liked it, and as always, don't forget to review, follow, fav, ect. I love reading what you think of this story!**


End file.
